


Loyalty

by arenee1999



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place early in Season 3. The crew show their loyalty toward Avon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

"Avon is dangerous; it would be safer for all of us if we got rid of him."

Avon stopped in the corridor when he heard Tarrant's statement. He looked around the corner quickly to see who Tarrant was speaking to. He saw Cally and Tarrant sitting on the couch on the flight deck. He carefully flattened himself against the wall and listened.

"You mean it would be safer for you," Cally replied. "This is Avon's ship, you won't take it away from him without a fight."

"Vila said the same thing, then muttered something about you never allowing it. Why are the two of you so willing to follow Avon?"

"He is our friend."

"Avon doesn't have any friends. He despises Vila and ignores you."

"He loves Vila." Cally noticed the incredulous look on Tarrant's face. "Oh, not like that, as much as Vila may wish otherwise. No, Avon respects Vila's talents and in his own way, he trusts Vila."

"And what about you?"

"Avon and I came to an understanding not long after I came aboard Liberator. We are...friends."

"Ah, you're lovers."

"No, not anymore."

"Yet you are still loyal to him."

"Yes."

Avon had heard enough, he turned to leave then remembered why he had been going to the flight deck. He grimaced and turned back toward the flight deck. "Cally," he called as he descended the steps. "Could you go talk to Dayna? She seems a bit upset."

Cally turned toward Avon. "Where is she?"

Avon gave Tarrant a sharp smile as he spoke. "She is doing her daily target practice, using a picture of Tarrant as her target."

 

~fin~


End file.
